


Consequentia

by buriedandreset



Series: Loba/Bangalore [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Bondage, Sex, Talk of dead parents, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: Loba knew her decision regarding Revenant's source code would have consequences. This is the consequence she feared the most.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Loba/Bangalore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Consequentia

Even with having finally attained catharsis after her encounter with Revenant, Loba knew there would be consequences for her choice. Even though she didn’t care if the demonio came after her and killed her, she did care if he came after Anita. She’d put a target on her back, and it was actually difficult to not break up with Anita to protect her. But Loba wanted some happiness in her life, though she knew that came with a high risk. Would it be worth it? She really hoped so.

Loba had been an odd mix of a bit more relaxed and more anxious since her confrontation with Revenant. But she also knew that Anita wasn’t exactly happy with her, so sooner or later they were going to have to have a talk about it. To Anita’s credit, she gave Loba some time to come down from it before pressing the issue. Loba was definitely appreciative of that.

Though for someone who had been alone for so long, it was a little unsettling living at Anita’s. Loba didn’t mind it, but sometimes she liked having her space. She had gone to get some of her things so she could have clean clothes and the like, but for the most part, she’d been a guest at Anita’s. It wasn’t exactly _official_ that they’d moved in together.

...right?

Loba didn’t know, but her mind was focused on other things. For instance, she needed to make plans for the possibility things went horribly wrong. Escape routes and things like that. She was lounging on the couch using her computer to help in forming escape plans when Anita came in from doing her workout.

“So, I think we should talk,” Anita started. Loba flicked her gaze up to her girlfriend before looking back to her computer.

“Alright,” she responded as she finished what she was doing and put her computer aside. “So, where shall we start?” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess at what they needed to talk about. Loba didn’t precisely _want_ to have the talk, but she knew she couldn’t avoid it either.

“The thing with Revenant. Why didn’t you just destroy the damned source code and be done with him?” Anita asked.

“Do you honestly believe that I’d give him an easy end? Especially when he _wants_ to die?”

“Hasn’t that been the thing you’ve wanted to do? Killing him would solve the situation completely.” Anita could guess why, but she needed to hear Loba say it. And maybe if Loba could hear herself say it outloud, it might make her realize some things.

“It would, but where’s the satisfaction in my giving him what he wants? Why should he get what he wants? I refuse to be the one to give him freedom. The demonio doesn’t deserve that.” Loba responded, some venom in her tone, but she was still mostly calm.

“Maybe he doesn’t, but you know he’ll be gunning for you and anyone who means anything to you, right? Not to mention he could kill other people as well. Killing him could save lives.” Anita stated.

“You think I don’t know that? I did think about it.” Loba answered.

“No, I don’t think you did think about it. I think you only thought about yourself and what you wanted and not about the greater good.” Anita said, crossing her arms. She really didn’t like having a target on her back, and she didn’t like innocent people potentially dying at Revenant’s hands. But most of all, she didn’t like the target on Loba’s back for angering the asshole like this.

Loba narrowed her eyes a bit. “I think you forget who you’re talking to. I’m not altruistic, you know.”

“But you can be. Do the right thing and destroy that son of a bitch’s source code and be done with this.”

“I don’t want to. That’s not me.” She was starting to get defensive.

“So you’re fine with putting a target on my back?” Anita posed, digging her heels in.

“No, I’m not.” Which was the truth. But Loba knew to take that target off of Anita, she either needed to destroy the source code or break up with Anita. Neither option would let Loba be happy.

“Then just destroy the damn thing! It’s the only way to keep everyone safe, and you know it.” Anita knew who Loba was, but she just hoped that she could bring herself to do the right thing for once in her life.

“It’s not the only way, and _you_ know that.” Loba’s voice was softer. She didn’t want to walk away, but she’d force herself to if Anita didn’t give her any other choice. Besides, there was that niggling thought in the back of Loba’s head that Anita deserved better than her. She wasn’t a good person nor was she a law-abiding person. Anita was military. She deserved far less trouble than what Loba had brought her.

“I do, but isn’t it better to keep people safe from that asshole?” Anita asked, still not budging. She was trying to coax Loba into destroying the source code. She was trying to appeal to her conscience, even though part of her wondered if the woman even had one.

“And again, you’re forgetting who you’re talking to. The demonio does not get to just end and get what he wants.” The venom was coming back into Loba’s voice.

“So you’re just going to be selfish and petty about it and leaving people like me in danger?” It was more a statement than it was a question. But it still made Loba’s hackles rise.

“And why shouldn’t I be selfish? He _murdered_ my parents!” Now Loba was starting to get agitated.

“So it’s all about you, like it always is. You don’t actually care if he hurts other people so long as you get what you want, right?” Perhaps Anita was being more snide than she intended to be, but she didn’t like having a target on her back. “Instead of doing the right thing, you’re being selfish.”

“You don’t get to tell me how to handle this.” Loba spat.

“And why not? My life is at risk here!” Anita exclaimed. What had started out as an attempt at approaching the situation diplomatically was devolving into a full blown argument.

“Because it was my parents he murdered!” Loba replied as she got to her feet. “I was the one who lost everyone I’d ever loved in one fell swoop, not you!”

“And what about now? By not killing him, it means you could lose me, too. Or I could lose you.” Anita stated, more emotional than angry about that. After all, she’d willingly die to protect Loba, but she refused to lose her.

“I know! But I _can’t_ bring myself to kill him. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“And you don’t deserve to live in your pain and anger all the time. Just end it and let yourself move on. _Please_ ,” Anita pleaded.

Loba looked at Anita, feeling her heart clench in her chest. This was showing her that she couldn’t have her cake and eat it, too. She’d thought she could get away with it, but she clearly couldn’t. It wasn’t fair to put Anita in this position, and she couldn’t do the proverbial heroic thing and kill Revenant once and for all.

“I can’t. I’m not a good person like you.” It felt like Loba was ripping her own heart of her chest, but this was the consequence of the choice she’d made. While she’d been able to convince herself that she could both stay with Anita and make Revenant suffer since she’d had the showdown with him, Loba now knew she couldn’t have both. It was one or the other, and she couldn’t bring herself to kill Revenant.

“That’s the thing, you can do what’s right. Just go get the source code and destroy it. Then we can figure out how to move on together.” Anita stated, her tone now being more emotional and less angry than it had been earlier.

“You don’t understand. I can’t bring myself to destroy it. I don’t want to live with that bitter taste in my mouth.” It was something that Loba knew she couldn’t live with. If it was between learning how to live without Anita in her life or having the bitter taste of knowing she’d given Revenant exactly what he wanted, it would be the former. “You don’t deserve all of this being dumped on you.”

Anita blinked, taken aback by what Loba just said. “Don’t you dare,” she whispered, her own heart clenching.

“Why not? It’s clear that it’s either kill Revenant and set everyone else free, or I make him live and get my vengeance. Either way I lose. But in the latter, at least I know you’d be safe from him.” It broke her heart to even say it, but Loba needed to be strong. She needed to walk away before Anita got hurt because of her vendetta against Revenant.

“So, what, you’ll just walk away and let him win? He already took your parents from you, you’d really let him be the reason you lose me?” Even as the words came out of her mouth, Anita knew she’d never just let Loba walk away. She always go after her and try to protect her. Anita loved her and she always protected the people she loved.

“I’m not ‘letting’ him do anything. I made my choice, and now I have to live with the consequences. And the consequence is either I have happiness but not vengeance for my parents or the countless other people Revenant murdered, or I have vengeance but not happiness.” To some people, the choice would be clear-cut. Destroying Revenant was the better option, but Loba wasn’t nearly that altruistic. The only thing she could be altruistic in was trying to save Anita from a lifetime of worry and trying to protect them both and anyone else they cared about.

“Loba, don’t do that to yourself, to us.” Anita pleaded. Whatever frustration and anger she may have had previously was fast being replaced by fear that she was about to lose Loba, and her heart wrenched at the mere thought of that.

“You don’t deserve to have a target on your back because of my vendetta against the demonio. And I cannot just let go and give him an end that he does not deserve.” It was killing her to say it outloud, but better her than Anita being killed. After all, Loba couldn’t watch yet another person she loved die to the demon that had haunted her nightmares all of her life.

Anita saw the emotions in Loba’s eyes. She hated every second of this. “I just found you. I’m not ready to lose you,” she said softly, a little waver of emotion in her voice.

“I’m not ready to lose you either, but I cannot put you at risk. And I sure as hell cannot watch another person I love die. I can’t…” This time Loba’s voice cracked with emotion, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

Whatever she thought of the situation, Anita knew thing. She was _not_ letting Loba walk out that door. She wasn’t going to lose her. And she did see what Loba was trying to do. Her need for vengeance was clearly far stronger than anything else, and she couldn’t exactly blame the thief for wanting vengeance over love when she’d stewed over it for twenty-five years. But she saw that she had enough love to want to try to save Anita from the grief and hardship of trying to not get hurt by Revenant.

But Anita also knew something else. She was a soldier with a love for heavy artillery. They had friends that could also help. So in that split second, Anita made her own decision.

“Stay with me. I’m not letting you walk out that door without me. I can handle myself, and we have friends that can help us as well.” Anita stated, trying desperately to play it cool. But this damned woman had swept into her life and turned it upside down and she was finding she couldn’t be without her in her life.

“But-” Loba started, but Anita cut her off by taking her hand in hers.

“ _Stay_. Move in with me. We’ll fortify this house so he can’t get in without losing the body he’s in. If we ask, I’m sure Natalie would be more than happy to help get a perimeter security set up. Ramya could help set up other surprises. We have friends, let’s ask them to help us because I can’t live without you, Loba.” Anita implored. “I love you.”

Loba stared at Anita, her heart leaping in her chest. It was true, they had friends who could help them. Would it be enough to stave off the demon from attacking them? Probably not permanently, but if he lost a body trying to get in, they should have enough time to reconfigure the defenses before he returned to try again.

“Are you sure? It’s going to be a constant thing. Your life would be so much simpler without having to worry about any of this,” Loba responded, her gaze fixed on Anita’s.

“I’d rather have a complicated, messy life with you than to worry about you not being at my side. I’d rather die protecting you than spend a lifetime without you.”

It was maddening. Just when Loba was trying to give Anita an out to not have to deal with the mess that was her vendetta against Revenant, Anita wasn’t taking it. God she loved this woman, and it was infuriating at the same time that she was relieved she wouldn’t have to leave her. Some tears finally found their way down her cheeks as she lifted her free hand and gently caressed Anita’s cheek.

“I couldn’t possibly turn down an offer like that. I’ll stay with you.”

Relief more intense than she’d ever felt before rushed over her at Loba’s words. Anita smiled, tears welling up in her own eyes as she slipped her arms around her back and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She then kissed her deeply, needingly, as she made it rather clear through the kiss that she needed her in her life. Loba returned the kiss, pouring her own emotions into it. Her hand slid from Anita’s cheek to the back of her head, her other arm wrapping around her tightly.

They stood there sharing in the passionate, emotion-filled kiss for what felt like an eternity before Anita finally broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Loba’s. She tightened her arms around her even more, holding her protectively against her.

“Don’t you ever try doing that again, or I’ll get you a leash, princess,” Anita murmured. That made Loba chuckle as she clung to Anita.

“Copy that, Sergeant,” she responded. Being in Anita’s arms wasn’t enough to deter the abject fear she had that one day she’d watch Revenant murder her lover in front of her, but she couldn’t find it in her to actually leave now.

For a moment, she had been prepared to walk out the door and not come back. But the willpower it had taken her to work up to even trying to do that was not something she could do again. Loba was hopelessly in love with Anita, and come hell or high water she’d be with her to see this through.

Anita found she couldn’t let go of Loba right then, even for just a moment. The thief had tried to leave her behind, and she wasn’t going to give her even a slight chance to try again. Though the kiss had told her that Loba wouldn’t be going anywhere, she wanted to simply solidify that.

They would figure this out, make plans and contingency plans. They would survive together or die trying. There was no being separate in this.

After another minute or two of silent, emotional embrace, Loba finally found her will to speak again. “I didn’t take you for the leash type, Sergeant. I would think you’d be more into handcuffs,” she quipped. Anita pulled her head back and gave Loba a sly look.

“I’m fairly certain you could easily get out of handcuffs unless you wanted to remain in them,” she quipped back.

Loba arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “And why would I _want_ to remain in handcuffs?”

Anita didn’t give her a vocal response. Instead, she decided to show Loba what she meant, and in the process re-assert her love for this woman who drove her mad in more ways than one. Her hands slid down Loba’s back, hooking behind her thighs and she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Once in there, they tumbled onto the bed, Anita coming down on top of her, kissing her heatedly. Loba groaned into the kiss. It didn’t take long for them to get rid of each other’s clothes. Once they were naked, Anita ensured that Loba was occupied with her kiss as she slid a hand over to the drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out some handcuffs silently, then before Loba could peek, she grabbed her wrists, closing one of the handcuffs around one wrist as she pinned Loba’s arms above her head and handcuffed them to the headboard. She broke the kiss and gazed down at her lover with a haughty smirk.

Loba tilted her head back to look at the handcuffs around her wrists, and gave them a little tug before she looked back to Anita, an intense wave of arousal running through her as she smirked.

“Well now, aren’t you full of surprises? I never knew you had a pair of handcuffs in there,” she purred.

“What’s that thing you like to say, I was saving this for a special occasion?” Anita mused. And now that Loba’s hands were restrained, she took complete control, her hands sliding over her body, caressing the skin. Anita was going to savor this, and take her time. Her mouth and hands moved methodically, ravishing Loba’s body. She left some hickies behind, and her hands busied themselves with touching every part of Loba that she could reach.

Anita slowly worked her way along Loba’s body, worshipping every inch of skin. The moans and groans coming from Loba were music to Anita’s ears, and she wanted to hear more. Even as Anita took her time working her way down Loba’s body, she was making sure Loba felt every ounce of her passion. She eventually buried her face between Loba’s legs, and she didn’t stop until she’d given Loba several orgasms. She took great satisfaction in how she’d made Loba scream.

She slid her way back up Loba’s body and laid against her, looking rather pleased with herself. Anita leaned in and kissed Loba languidly. Loba groaned into the kiss. She was _really_ wanting to use her hands now.

And, well, Anita had been right, Loba could’ve easily gotten out of the handcuffs at any time, but she’d been enjoying herself. It had also been a bit freeing to surrender herself to Anita in that way. Now as they shared the languid kiss, Loba freed one of her wrists from the handcuffs. She grunted a bit as she lowered her arms. Then before Anita could realize what was happening, Loba rolled them over, releasing her other wrist from the handcuffs. She then grabbed Anita’s wrists and pinned them over her head, successfully handcuffing her wrists to the headboard.

Now it was Loba’s turn to ravish Anita, and she took her sweet time returning the favor. She worked her way slowly down Anita’s body, eventually burying her face between Anita’s legs. Just as Anita had done to her, Loba gave her several orgasms, not stopping until she needed to come up for air. She then slid her way up Anita’s body, reaching up and freeing her from the handcuffs.

Anita slipped her arms around Loba’s back, her hands gently caressing her back. “I love you,” she murmured, gazing into Loba’s eyes.

“I love you, too, beautiful,” Loba responded before she kissed Anita. After a few moments, she shifted onto her side and snuggled closer to Anita. Anita held her close, gently stroking her fingers along Loba’s back.

They laid there in silence for a little while just holding each other and enjoying the closeness. It was also a nice way to come down from the heightened emotions of the argument then everything else that stemmed from it. Loba had been close to walking out the door to save Anita from all of this crap, but that had been her fear talking. Being here in Anita’s arms, she felt safe, and she knew they could defend themselves.

“You do know you’re going to need to share your closet space since I’m going to be moving in, beautiful,” Loba finally murmured after a while.

“I’ll build you your own giant closet, princess.” Anita responded.

“You don’t have to go through quite _that_ much trouble just for a closet.”

“Girl, I’ve seen your closet in your place. And I’m fairly certain this house is going to need renovating anyways to fit new security measures. I can knock out a wall of this bedroom and give you the closet you deserve.” It was the truth. Anita would make renovations to the house and put in some things for Loba, such as a closet to hold her rather large wardrobe.

Loba chuckled. “In that case, thanks, beautiful.”

“Don’t worry about it, girl. You deserve it,” Anita said and pressed a kiss to Loba’s forehead. “When you’re ready we can plan to start moving your things over here. But for now, I’m content to just be here with you.”

“Mm me too. You’re nice and warm and cuddly,” Loba purred as she snuggled closer against Anita. Anita chuckled huskily, closing her eyes. It was a nice feeling, and she was glad that she’d gotten Loba to stay. She was becoming rather accustomed to sharing a bed with this woman.

Sure, the fact that they both were hot blooded did her blood pressure no favors, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, the arguing tended to be the spice in their relationship. And as long as they always made up, she was more than content that this would be their life.

And, well, if she was able to kill Revenant a few dozen times, all the better. And she had a feeling that Loba wouldn’t mind killing the asshole a few dozen times herself as well.


End file.
